


Pool

by PsychoMooseSammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gender Neutral, Kinda, Other, Pool, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoMooseSammy/pseuds/PsychoMooseSammy
Summary: Casual pool playing with Dean at some dive bar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was something requested a while ago on tumblr, I hope I did it justice. I've never thought I was very good at writing Dean.

"You're gonna lose if you keep playing like that." Dean hovers over your shoulder as you lean over the pool table, readying your next shot. "Oh yeah, Winchester? How should I be playing?" You straighten your back and knock his shoulder with the cue. Dean points vaguely at the opposite corner of the table, then at himself "I'd start over there, personally." You scoff, smiling and shaking your head. At the very last moment you realize just how close the two of you were, his body heat hitting your back and one leg against his. It kinda freaks you out a bit, not enough for it to be the stereotypical _tight chest, dry tongue_ thing, but certainly enough to give you a push in the opposite direction of him. He didn't seem to mind though, not surprising. "Any more suggestions, teach?" Your sarcasm gets Dean laughing, if just the slightest. His chest shakes a bit and something sounding warm bubbles up from his lungs. A smooth, deep laugh. "It depends on what you do from here."

"Oh, so you  _do_ have faith in me?" You tease, bending down again to take another, rather awkward shot. Maybe he pointed out that angle on purpose, just to mess with you. With the way your ass stuck out, it felt like it was just for that. "I'm testing you, I could sink three balls in one shot from over there."

"You're shitting me. There's no way." Literally, there's no way. Your eyes stare daggers at the balls in confusion, and there's nothing. Not a single way that could _ever_ happen, at least, not with out a scratch. Even then, it still seemed like a stretch. Dean's smile never quite fades "Alright, kiddo, I'll show you." He steps around the table and immediately you feel his hand on your back. He bends you forward, leaning down with you. "Okay, now aim the cue." You can feel the scratching of his flannel against your elbow now and the heat coming through his nose against your cheek. It makes it hard to concentrate, you want to follow his instructions but all you can feel is the subtle condensation forming below your eye. "Now I want you to spin the cue ball to the left." You hear him, positioning the cue just barely to the left "Now, hit it." And _fuck_ , you just sank three fucking balls. Dean shoots up, fist in the air "Nice!" His grin was wide and proud. "Guess you are good at pool." You say, and feel a hefty hand clap down on your shoulder "I'm offended that you would _ever_ doubt me." He jokes, and stupid, carefree laughter erupts from the both of you. Maybe the alcohol helped lube the nerves, but nothing had ever felt more right than the two of you in that moment.


End file.
